


I can find a better use for that scarf

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Chris, Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, That scarf is a thing, never call Dean boy, or idiot, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p>
<p>"WWE - Dean Ambrose/Chris Jericho - Bondage, "I can find a better use for that scarf."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can find a better use for that scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=716055
> 
> It took some time to write but I'm finally done with this little piece...

Dean was pissed. More than that. Nobody had the right to call him boy or idiot.   
This god damn bastard would have to pay for that. And Dean had the best idea. For the best in the world only the best ideas, you know?

He made his way back to the hotel, sending Chris a text.  
„If you really want an apology.. Come and ask nicely. Room 346. - DA“

Asking nicely wouldn't be enough... Dean had that evil grin on his face. Sitting on the edge of his hotel bed, counting the minutes til it finally knocked on the door.

Chris was so damn easy sometimes. Dean smirked while he got himself up, still fully dressed.   
The first thing Dean did when he opened the door was rolling with his eyes. Jericho was still wearing this ugly scarf.   
„Shut your mouth, boy.“ Chris said before Dean could even find a cocky saying.  
Dean walked back into his room, Chris immediately following. The door slamming shut loudly.

„Apologize, Ambrose!“ Chris, standing in the middle of the room, staring at Dean. „Admit that I am the best in the world at what I do!“  
Dean stepped towards Jericho. „Come on Chris... You know you will never get any kind of apology from me.“ He smirked, grabbing Chris' scarf. „I can find a better use for that scarf, I think...“   
Dean untied the sloppy knot of the scarf, taking it into his hands. 

„What the hell? What do you...?“   
Within seconds Dean turned Chris around, grabbing his arms. The smaller one was way too shocked to fight out of the situation. Moments later his hands were tied together with his own scarf. Dean pushed him down on his knees, laughing.   
„Chris... So... After I found a better use for your ugly scarf.. What should I do with you now?“  
„Fuck you, Ambrose. Release me, idiot!“ 

„Why should I? I know you want me...“ Dean bit his lower lip. „AJ told me. He is so sick and tired of you...whining about wanting me.“   
Chris' eyes wide. Shocked. He mumbled something sounding like 'bastard' and Dean wasn't sure who Jerico meant. 

„Telling him about your deepest wishes.. Sucking my precious cock... Getting your old ass stuffed with it... Filled up with my cum..“   
Chris let out a whimper. Trying to hide his arousal.   
„Am I right?“ Dean was pretty self confident.  
Chris looked down to the ugly floor. Dean cupped his jaw, forcing him to look up again.   
„Yes...“ Chris said quietly.   
„So you're nothing but a willing slut...“ 

„Yes...Yes I am...“ his voice was nothing more than a whisper. A whisper filled with so much lust and despair at the same time.   
Dean just unziped his jeans, shoving them down together with his boxer briefs. His cock was semi-hard, leaking a small amount of pre-cum.   
Chris' eyes were on eyelevel with Dean's precious dick. With an innocent gaze the older man looked up. Meeting Dean's lust filled baby blue eyes.   
„Suck it, Jericho. Or does a little slut like you need a special, handwritten invitation?“ Dean had a cocky grin on his face. Making Chris blush a little more.  
Without any more words Chris did what he was commanded to. Slowly licking the head, tasting Dean's pre-cum. Circling around the hot, swollen reddish flesh. He started sucking eagerly, taking Dean as deep as he could. Hollowing his cheeks.   
Grabbing Chris' hair Dean started to fuck the older mans mouth hard and with a fast pace. Fully in control over the stupid idiot that had called him 'boy'. 

He fucked Jericho's throat. For several minutes. Cumming burried deep in his mouth.   
Chris swallowed eagerly. Loving the taste of the younger man.   
„Such a good lil slut...“ Dean praised, gently stroking Chris' cheek. It was enough to make the older male come in his pants. 

„There are so many ways to use that stupid scarf...“ Dean stepped out of his jeans, tossing it aside. „You want to explore them with me, Chris?“   
A silent tear, full of happiness, rolled down Chris' cheek. A simple nod. That was all he was able to.


End file.
